Bubble Generation
The ability to generate bubbles/foam. Sub-power of Bubble Manipulation. Combination of Air Generation and Water Generation. Also Called * Bubble Creation * Foam Creation/Generation Capabilities User can generate bubbles/foam. Applications *Bubble Aura *Bubble Blast Associations * Bubble Manipulation * Sphere Manipulation * Surface Tension Manipulation * Water Generation Limitations * Bubbles do not produce scents, making disguises easy to be singled out via smell. * Some are limited to the kind of bubbles that can be produced. * Bubbles cleaning effect may be washed off with water. * Bubbles may pop, as they are fragile. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Known Objects * Awe Awe no Mi (One Piece) * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Takumi_Yura's_Compressed_Air_Bubbles.png|Takumi Yura (Alive: The Final Evolution) can create compressed air bubbles that serve as powerful mini-bombs. The-Bubble-cardcaptor-sakura-5967001-512-384.jpg|The Bubble (Card Captor Sakura) is able to generate bubbles as she desires. Hiyori_Bubble.jpg|Hiyori (Code:Breaker) can create bubbles with various effects. Eliade's_Bubbles.png|Eliade (D.Gray-Man) producing vast quantities of bubbles that absorb moisture from everything they hit, leaving them dried up husks. Piyomon_bubbles.jpg|Yokomon (Digimon) is amongst the many baby-level Digimon who spit bubbles as their main offensive attack. Bubble-Head_Charm.jpg|Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter) creating a Bubble-Head Charm over her mouth to breathe underwater. Caesar Zeppeli's Bubbles (JoJo).gif|Caeser Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) could produce an almost endless amount of Ripple/Hamon-infused bubbles and use them for various effects... Caesar Zeppeli's Bubble Launcher (JoJo).gif|... including his Special Attack, Bubble Launcher. Josuke Higashikata Soft & Wet (JoJo).jpg|Josuke Higashikata's Stand, Soft & Wet (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion) can generate bubbles to "steal something from an object and take it for itself". Aqua_Bubble_Blasts.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) using her Bubble Blaster attack. Version 2 Bubble Launcher.gif|With Babbo Version 2 - Bubble Launcher, Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) can shoot bubbles that explode when they pop. Bubble_Leo.png|Magical Roe (Marchen Awakens Romance) can create bubbles in the shape of lions with his Nature ÄRM, Bubble Leo. Bubbler NinoLadybug.png|Through his bubble wand, Bubbler (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to generate an infinite number of a vast variety of giant bubbles. Fizzy (My Little Pony 'n Friends) create bubbles.jpg|Fizzy (My Little Pony 'n Friends) creating bubbles using her unicorn magic. Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu.gif|Utakata (Naruto) can create many types of bubbles via his bubble blower and Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Awa Awa no Mi Usage.png|Because of the Awa Awa no Mi, Kalifa (One Piece) is a Soap Woman and can generate bubbles at will. Kuma's Ursus Shock.gif|Thanks to his mastery of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) can condense the air into a small paw shaped bubble, and then release it as an explosive air bomb. Mewbouncingbubble.jpg|Mew (Pokémon) creating a bouncy bubble out of psychic energy to cushion Ash's impact. Piplup_BubbleBeam.png|Piplup (Pokémon) using Bubble Beam to fire a beam of bubbles that can potentially slow down foes. WELCO1.jpeg|Welco, A.K.A. Experiment 074 (Stitch!) MHGen-Mizutsune Render 002.png|The Mizutsune (Monster Hunter) can secrete a foam that produces bubbles when mixed with water. Aisha and Bubbles.PNG|Aisha (Winx Club) can creates bubbles. She mainly uses them to prevent her fellow Winx from falling when injured. Sailor Mercury Bubble.gif|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) using Sabão Spray/named Mercury Bubbles Blast in the English dubbed Spongebob Bubble Generation.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) is famous for being able to blow bubbles in various shapes that no ordinary person can. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries